


Creamy First Date

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Zenim is overjoyed to finally go out on a date. Ladnok manages to constantly keep her blushing and non-stop talking, but Zenim sure doesn’t mind rambling about her times as a child.





	Creamy First Date

**Author's Note:**

> _commission for purplerubyred !! hope you enjoy this fluff fest._

Zenim took one last look at the letter Commander Ladnok had slipped to her earlier that day, explaining the details of their date tonight, before stuffing it into her clutch. Taking a deep breath, she hastily entered the restaurant, looking around eagerly for her date. 

Her gaze carried over the wooden floors, taking in the simple seating arrangements, before they ended up at the open terrace. Zenim spotted Commander Ladnok in a heartbeat. If it wasn’t her beautiful purple skin or her strongly built body, which still kept its curves, it was the lovely cream blouse that showed off her strong shoulders paired with a tight, knee-length black skirt that hugged her legs perfectly. She radiated grace and elegance, a pair of black heels only adding to her sophistication.

Unlike Ladnok, Zenim had on a flowy knee-length dress, which had extra length in the back, reaching towards her ankles. Her midnight blue dress was covered in a pattern of tropical flowers, and she wore opened-toed brown heels that strapped around her ankles.

Feeling butterflies in her stomach, Zenim tightened her grip around her clutch before making her way to the table. Ladnok must have seen her coming because she stood up with a warm smile and met Zenim halfway.

“On time, as expected,” Ladnok mused, bringing Zenim into a quick embrace before they took their seats.

Zenim giggled softly, waving her hand in the air to brush off the compliment. “I wouldn’t be late for such an important date. I actually showed up 20 doboshes early just so I could see you sooner, but I waited outside” she confessed with an embarrassed squeak.

Ladnok picked up the menu, giving it a once over before eyeing the other from over her menu. “You dressed up very cute, I love seeing you in that type of attire.” 

Feeling her cheeks grow even warmer, Zenim cupped her face and laughed nervously, shaking her head before gripping the edge of the table and leaning forward with a determined expression. Cheeks puffed out, the tufts of fur on the sides of her faces fluffed up before she pointed over at her Commander.

“Y-you look very stunning! I love seeing your curves,” Zenim stuttered.

Ladnok stared, blinking, seemingly stunned before she broke out into soft laughter, and covered half of her face with the menu she still held. “Thank you Zenim, I bought this outfit just for you.” she purred, setting down the menu to show off her grin.

Zenim’s face exploded into a new shade of purple, stumbling back into her seat properly and snatching up the menu that was laid out before her. 

“You’re welcome.” Zenim muttered quietly. The tiny smile on her lips was hard to miss. 

Ladnok leaned forward slightly, elbows on the edge of the table and hands cupped together. “I thought after dinner we could walk on over to the park that’s near by. I heard from the locals that there are some beautiful flowers and wildlife, and many dessert vendors occupy the area.”

Zenim’s ears twitched, listening closely even though her eyes were glued onto the menu that had her almost drooling at all the delicious options. 

“Dessert?” she piped up, finally setting down her menu to look over at Landok with the biggest, childish grin.“What kind of desserts?”

Ladnok smiled fondly at the question, taking a minute to reply.

“Lyxric buns, Guryal ice cream, Juniberry soda…” she listed off, and Zenim only grew more excited as the list continued on.

“Lyxric buns are so delicious! The cream just melts in your mouth, but I always enjoyed biting down hard enough that it squirts out the other end.” Laughing happily, Zenim started to go into a full on explanation about how she would take Lyxric buns and use the cream as a way to make people back off when she was a child.

Ladnok was a giggling mess with her, intrigued by the stubborn nature of Zenim when she was a child. It lead to her sharing a few stories of her own. The two mindless of the time passing by as they chatted away sharing stories and experiences that they no doubt wouldn’t spill to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
